Finally The Truth
by icemoon78
Summary: Sirius and Remus finds out that Umbridge has been using an illegal blood quill on Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor of Ron's and Harry's room at Grimmuald Place. They were talking about anything and everything, but somehow the conversation always seemed to come back to the bleeding scars on the back of Harry's right hand.

Harry was listening to Ron and Hermione arguing, as he felt the ever so present burn on the back of his bleeding hand. Harry had let Hermione soak it in 'murtlap essence' every night after his detentions with Umbridge, but because they weren't at Hogwarts at the moment she weren't able to do that. And Harry refused to ask Sirius or Remus for some. He didn't want anybody to worry about him. And he already knew how Sirius would react. Sirius would run strait to Hogwarts, somebody would then see him and he would get thrown in Azkaban again, or worse, get the dementor kiss. Harry was thinking about all this when Hermione suddenly snapped him back to reality.

"Harry you need to tell someone about your detentions with Umbridge", she said determinedly. "Or at least let _me _look at it", she continued. Hermione was getting really worried now, because the rag that Harry had wrapped around his hand that morning was now soaking with blood, and was starting to stain his shirt.

Harry just wished that Hermione would stop worrying. It was Christmas after all, and he just wanted to have a good time with his friends and family.

"Hermione, I don't want Sirius to know, alright?"

"You don't want Sirius to know what?" asked the calm voice of Remus Lupin, who was standing in the doorway.

"Nothing", Harry responded a bit too quickly.

"Alright", Remus said, still looking very suspicions. But he thought he could talk to harry tomorrow, it was after all Christmas and the werewolf wanted Harry's first Christmas with them to be the best. "Molly sent me up here to tell you that Christmas dinner's ready" he continued as he left the room.

The trio shared glances before they headed downstairs to eat dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to every body who have read my story :***

**And if you read this one, please review! It would really mean a lot too me.**

**On too the story then!**

Everyone was having a great time during dinner.

Ron was as usually eating a lot, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

The twins were discussing a new prank to pull on Snape (witch involved turning his hair pink) when they got back to school, and Sirius was telling Tonks a story about his worst detention. But she didn't really listen.

Remus however was carefully scanning Harry. He was very worried about him.

Harry had been acting very strange lately, and Remus was wondering what could bother the brave Griffyndor.

Remus noticed that Harry avoided to use his left hand, as if he would harm himself if he did. And Remus could have sworn that he just detected the smell of blood. Harry's blood.

''What's your worst detention Harry?'' Asked Tonks suddenly, clearly getting tired of Sirius story of the time he had to clean the trophies room with a toothbrush.

''Oh, no!'' Harry thought, ''not good''

But then he relaxed as he came up with a good answer.

Remus saw the emotion change in Harry's face and got even more suspicious.

''Probably the time I had to go into the forbidden forest, and saw Voldemort drinking unicorn blood.'' Harry answered Tonks question calmly. He could see Hermione stared at him, he knew she wanted him too tell someone.

''You had too do what?!'' Sirius yelled, not so calmly, forgetting his disappointment about nobody wanting to hear his story.

''Oh that's right! I still haven't told you about my first two years at Hogwarts, Harry said as he raised his hand too his cheek, witch had started to itch.

Everybody who was in the room gasped immediately when they saw that Harry's hand was wrapped in an bloody rag.

''Harry what's that on your hand.'' Remus asked, trying to keep his voice under control..


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed.

And forgive me for my bad English, this is also my first fanfiction so its not that good.

And by the way, I don't own harry potter.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Harry responded.

Remus gave him a skeptic look.

"You know I'm actually quite tired, I think I'll go to bed early." Harry said as he got up, hopeing for Remus to forget what he saw.

But as he reached the door he found that it was looked.

He tuned around looking a bit angry at Remus,

"Please unlock the door would ya?"

"Not until you tell me what happened to your hand" Remus said in a voice so that Harry understood that he couldn't get out of this one.

"I got scratched by one of Hagrids new animals"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you show me?

Maybe I could prevent it from becoming a scar."

"Harry, please show me and Remus" Sirius pleaded before Harry could awnser.

Harry, who then understood that he couldn't hide it from them for much longer, gestured for them to follow him upstairs. Leaving the Weasleys, Hermione and the rest of the Oder in silence.

Remus sent Sirius a thankful look before following Harry upstairs.

When they reached Harry and Ron's room, Harry sat down on his bed. Staring down at his feet, looking ashamed.

Sirius and Remus sat down on the bed opposite to Harry, waiting for him to do something.

Harry then slowly pulled up the sleeve of Dudley's old shirt, reviling the blood soaking rag.

Sirius made a mental note to kill whoever did this to his godson.

Sirius looked at harry with sad eyes. Cursing whoever cast his godson this much pain.

Harry suddenly looked up.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Harry?" Sirius responded with sympathy in his voice.

"I need you to promise me not to do anything stupid"

"But Harry.."

"Promise me" Harry said firmly.

"Ok.. I promise not to do anything stupid." Sirius said slowly, with a hint of disapointment in his voice.

Harry then slowly started to remove the rag.

Both Remus and Sirius gasped as they saw Harry's hand.

It had dried blood and bruises all over, but what got there attention was the long thin scars going across his hand, witch looked suspiciously much like words.

Remus slowly grabbed Harry's witch made some of the most resent scars to start bleeding again.

"Harry.. who did this to you?" Remus asked with sadness in his voice as he looked up at his best friend's son.

"Umbridge" Harry said slowly, hopeing that they hadn't heard what he said. But unfortunately they had.

As soon as Sirius found out who had cased this pain he stormed up and shouted "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

"NO! No you can't!" Harry screamed as he started to panic.

"Oh yes I can!"

"No! You promised!"

Sirius suddenly stopped. He knew he had promised Harry he wouldn't do anything stupid, and he didn't want to let him down.

"Sirius. Sit down." Remus commanded in his teacher voice.

"Harry, what happened?" Remus said as he turned back to Harry. Whose hand had started to bleed a lot witch cased blood to run down his fingers.

"I had detention with her" Harry said simply. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"She carved this into your hand during detention?!" Remus asked shaky.

"Not exactly. She made me write with a special quill."

"A blood quill?!" Remus asked shokly.

"What's a blood quill?" Came the voice of a worried Sirius.

"Harry, of you know that blood quills are illegal?" Remus continued, clearly ignoring his best friend. "Does it hurt?"

"Not as much anymore" Harry said as he noticed he was getting tired.

Remus who also noticed this, stod up to sit beside Harry on the other bed so that Harry could rest his head on his shoulder.

"How about I'll give you some Murtlap essence and then we can talk about it tomorrow?" The werewolf continued kindly.

"Please" came the respond of Harry's tired voice.

Sirius still wasn't wrapping his head around what was going on, but thought that they could indeed talk about it in the morning.

After Remus had soaked Harry's hand in Murtlap essence, Harry was fast asleep.

Sirius sat by his bedside stroking Harry's hair out of his face, and slowly tracing his scar with his fingers.

Sirius loved Harry more then anything, and hated to see his godson be this hurt.

As Sirius sat there beside Harry's sleeping form he promised himself that he would never let Harry get hurt again.

please review!


End file.
